Remember
by PerryGirl110
Summary: A little one-shot about the Auslly relationship. In their own point of view, Austin and Ally reflect on all the major points in their relationship. Please read and review :) (this is my first fanfic)


**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Its based on Auslly. Please read and review :)**

He remembers the first time he looked at her. Her bouncing brown hair curled around her shoulders and her hips swayed slightly from side to side as she shouted angry words at him. But of course he didnt listen. How could he? All he could pay attention to was her beautiful, big brown eyes and her flawless skin. She was beautiful, and he knew it.

She remembers the first time she saw him. His cute blond hair waved slightly as he bobbed his head back and forth, playing his heart out on an expensive set of drums. She was angry at him. Playing the instruments was not allowed. He had to stop. When she went over to confront him however, she froze. When he lifted his head she caught her first glimpse of his puppy-dog eyes and movie-star smile. She couldnt look away.

He remembers the first time he heard her sing. He had gone upstairs in search of her, wanting to buy a hermonica. Or simply because he just wanted to see her again. It doesnt matter though because as soon as he opened the door all was forgotten. He saw her, sitting at the piano, her hear swaying from side to side as she sang with the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. His heart stopped as he listened to her melody. He didnt know it yet, and wouldnt know it for a long time, but right then and there he fell in love with her.

She remembers the first time she heard him singing her song. She was angry of course, as that was her song. Not his song, HER song. He always seemed to make her angry. For some reason she couldn't quite figure out, his voice gave her butterflies, but she just ignored it. She was too angry to try and dissect her mixed feelings for him. He might have been cute, but that didnt matter to her anymore. He stole her song. She didnt know it then, but he would eventually steal her heart as well.

He remembers getting to know her. After they had made up on the whole "accidentally stealing her song" thing, he had asked her to be his partner, and she had said yes. He started to learn more about her. He learned about her stage fright. He learned about her mom being away in Africa. He learned about her best friend Trish. And he learned how despite all her beauty and talent, she was extremely shy and unconfident. He silently vowed to himself that he would change that. He couldn't stand the idea that an awesome girl like her could be so insecure. She didn't know just how amazing she was, so he would just have to show her on his own.

She remembers all the nice things he did for her. The way he always told her that she meant more to him than anything. The way he would risk his career just to see her happy. The way he always hugged her and gazed into her eyes. The way he kept telling her that she was the most important person on Team Austin, and that without her none of this would be possible. He made her happy, and she couldn't express how much she appreciated that. She felt special when she was with him. She was vaguely aware that she slowly and cautiously falling for him. How could she help it? He was just so... him.

He remembers the first time he saw her cry. It was over a boy. This kid named Dallas. She had had a crush on him for a while, and had finally built up enough courage to go over to him at a party and ask for a dance. Her best guy friend had watched her walk away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lovely red dress. It caressed her perfect figure and made her long hair sway in such a way that it looked like it was dancing. He was sure Dallas would say yes. How could he not? Who would turn down a girl as beautiful and amazing as her? But, for some unknown reason, he did. Dallas turned her down. He couldn't believe it. She told him she was alright but he had found her hiding under a table. Her cheek was wet and her eyes were slightly red. He knew she had been crying. Not wanting her to be alone, he crawled under the table with her. He talked to her. Told her that Dallas was stupid. Stupid for rejecting the most amazing girl ever. He wanted to show her that she was special, worth more than that dumb Dallas realized, but he just didn't know how

She remembers their first dance. She had been preparing herself to ask her crush Dallas to slow dance with her at Trish's party, and to do that she just needed to learn how. He had been the one to volunteer to teach her. One afternoon, in the practice room, they began their lesson. It didn't turn out well. Their dance was short, and with disastrous results. Austin's ankle was broken and Ally was still afraid she wasn't ready. Many worried days past, until it was finally time. Clenching her sweaty palms, she asked Dallas the question she had been holding back since the first time she saw him. And he said no. He said no, and then he just walked away. Her heart was broken, but she held it together. She told her friends that she was alright, but they knew better. He knew what he had to do. Later at the party, instead of performing, he put on a slow song. He told her that it was more important "that the coolest girl here got her dance." He grabbed her waist and held her hand and together they danced. For the first time since she was a little girl, she felt like a princess. A beautiful princess with no worries in the world, dancing with her Prince Charming. Everything was perfect. He was perfect.

He remembers the first time he thought about dating her. They were sitting at "Mini's" talking about how weird it was for their friends, Trish and Dez, to be dating. She had mentioned something about how it would be the same if they were dating. As soon as she said those words a smile formed his lips. "You and me?" he had asked. He found himself enjoying the idea. It scared him. "That would be weird" he had said unconvincingly. She had agreed with him in the same manner. It suddenly became slightly awkward, and in the heavy silence he had allowed himself to daydream. Daydream about her. He thought about what it would be like to date her. To hold her hand as she used her other to play the piano. To stroke her hair as she nuzzled up to him on the bench. To cover her eyes and whisper "guess who" while she was trying to write in her book. To kiss her lips, tender and soft, as they laid together on the beach. It was so wonderful, so perfect, so amazing... and so not real. He soon came back to reality just in time to tell her once again how weird it would be to date. They didn't talk about it again, but he never forgot.

She remembers Kira. His girlfriend. He had liked Kira, but Kira had been sure that he had a crush on his best friend. She had helped him plan a date so as to impress Kira and prove to her that they did not like each other. But something strange had happened on that practice date. She had gotten on a blanket with him, allowed him to put his arm around her as she nuzzled between his head and his shoulder. She had then looked straight into his eyes. And right then and there did she fully and completely fall in love with him. She was excited to have fallen, as all girls are, but at the same time she was nervous. He liked Kira, not her. He would never like her. He had made that pretty clear about a year ago when he had died his skin orange just to keep her from liking him. She had been okay with this "just friends" status. Up until now. Now she liked him. Now she wanted him. But he was with someone else. He was with Kira. She didn't know what to do

He remembers Elliot. _Elliot._ The name tastes like acid in his mouth. In truth, nothing was wrong with Elliot. He was a generally nice guy. She had liked him a lot. Actually, that was the problem. She had liked Elliot too much. She hung out with Elliot all the time, leaving her best guy friend all by himself, jealous as ever. He was angry and upset, but he didn't know why. That is, until he had a talk with his other best friend Dez. Dez was not the smartest guy in the world, but even he knew what was going on. Even Dez could tell that that he liked her. He had denied it at the first, but in the end he soon realized the truth as well. He couldn't hide it anymore. He loved her.

**Ok, this is it. Its done. I can't expand it anymore because Campers and Complications hasn't come out yet. Please comment and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
